Tamara
by indecentwriter
Summary: This story is for all H/OC obbsessed
1. The reason why

This one is all mine I haven't had the courage to post it and I just don't want any nasty comments I have finally figured it out!! PLEASE don't be mad at me if it is similar to yours!! But use mine with any thing u want!!  
  
Summary: Hawkeye never realised that maybe the person he had been looking for was there for him through it all.  
  
Tamara's History: Tamara was a smart girl; she was her mothers pride and joy. She lived in Crabapple Cove, she was born and raised there. Her father died when she was young of a heart attack, and ever since then she wanted to become a doctor. She didn't care what others thought, most of them thought she would never make it as a doctor. But now as a 30 year old, she was a doctor. She was a great doctor she was a doctor all the females could trust. Hawkeye is 31 for my story though he might be a couple of years older in others or younger. Who really cares?  
  
~!~!~  
  
I was coming home from a stressful days work. People think I'm crazy I'm a young beautiful woman and I live at home with my mother.  
  
'Tamara darling is that you?' asked mother when I came in.  
  
'Yes mum, how are you?' I asked, coming in and giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I'm fine thank you darling your day wasn't to stressful was it?'  
  
I had been stewing over something for a while now; and I had been meaning to do something about it for a while. So today when I went to a meeting at the general hospital in Maine I did something not every women should do. All the doctors had to attend the meeting; and since I was a doctor I went to this meeting knowing exactly what I was meant to do. We were informed that the army had been drafting more doctors, and that they really needed them over there in Korea, with the war and all. I wanted to help over there; I had heard all her fathers' stories of the Great War. I didn't just need to help but I wanted to help. There was one person I would have trouble telling though, me mother. *What was I think? I mean she can't do everything by herself. That is why I'm staying here not living in a house on my own.*  
  
'Um no it wasn't really that stressful. The meeting was great I meet up with a few of my colleagues and found out who got drafted and who hadn't. Offcourse I never will be drafted unless they mistake my name for Thomas, which I highly doubt they will,' I said stupidly.  
  
'What's troubling you dear you can tell me? Have you been asked out by Stumpy again?' mother was good at noticing when I was upset or troubled.  
  
'No mother he had backed off since I threatened him. You know why they called the meeting today? You know they called all the doctors in Maine to the conference?'  
  
'Why I do they wanted to discuss surgical advancements,' said mother.  
  
'No, it wasn't just that. They were signing people up for the war,' I said trying to smile. *My life is going to be hell I shouldn't have signed up. I am going to brake her heart and how can I live with out her?*  
  
'Oh dear who signed up?' she asked upset.  
  
'About ten doctors and three nurses.'  
  
'Oh and who are these doctors? My hearts go out to them, they are so brave going over to Korea and saving the good guys,' said mother sympathetically.  
  
'Um you would only no one of those doctors,' I said.  
  
'Oh and who is that?' she asked shocked.  
  
'I did,' I said slowly. *Why did I tell her? She will be so lonely while I'm gone, how could I do this to her she will never be able to forgive me?*  
  
'I beg your pardon?' she asked shocked, 'why on earth would you do that?'  
  
'Mama I had to it was my pride all the Doctors were testing me and saying if I thought I was a good doctor then I should go to war, and that if I was a doctor then I should go, oh mama it was bad but I have to you have to understand,' I said going up to mama's chair and kneeling at her side.  
  
'Oh Tamara, I never brought you up to do things like that, but I never brought you up to let people die and suffer in pain. At least you will be able to help over there, I'm proud of you, you know I am,' said mama nearly in tears, 'I need some sleep your dinner is in the stove.'  
  
*I new I should never have signed up. I'm going to leave mum and then she is going to be lonely here by herself*  
  
I looked out of the window and noticed my elderly doctor neighbour reading a book and watching the sunset; I grabbed my coat and walked out of the house.  
  
'Hello Dr, how are you tonight?' I asked as I sat down at another chair.  
  
'Hello Tamara, I'm fine thank you just catching up on some reading,' said the man, showing her the book. 'The Last of The Mohekans.'  
  
'I came to talk to you, it's important,' I said slowly, '.I've signed up and I'm leaving in two days for basic training.'  
  
'Oh really? Why on earth did you do that?' he asked disappointedly.  
  
'The male doctors were giving me a hard time saying that I should sign up, because we were at a conference, I couldn't stand it,' I said in a monotone type voice. Now I had to tell him why I was really here '...I'm scared about leaving my mum.'  
  
'Would you like me to keep her company while you're gone?' he asked.  
  
I always knew he had a thing for mama now maybe they could bond.  
  
'I would like that a lot,' I said,.  
  
We sat there staring into the sun. We were both thinking the same thing. The doctor never stoped thinking about him. I never really stopped thinking about him either. He was always with me in my thoughts and in my dreams. There wasn't really anything else to be said between us, I finally got enough courage to ask about the thing that was on both of our minds, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, 'How is Hawkeye?'  
  
'He's doing great got a lot of friends over there, he writes as much as he can,' said the old man.  
  
'You get lonely don't you?' I asked.  
  
'Not when I work but at other times I do.'  
  
'I would like you to come to our house tomorrow night mama and I will cook dinner for you,' I said.  
  
'Sure, that sounds great I always liked your mama's apple pie,' said Doctor Daniel Pierce.  
  
'I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and there's so much to do,' I said getting up to leave, 'I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Pierce.'  
  
I got up and left the veranda to go to my childhood house were I had so many memories and so many different adventures. All my family were buried out side in our back yard. I wanted to write a letter to her father, I don't know why but I always wrote letters to father and put them in the box I had next to his grave. Later that night I placed my letter on his grave, with two roses.  
  
19/6/54 Dear Father, It has been so long since I needed to talk to some one. I might not be writing to you anytime soon. I hope that you will be proud of me for what I did.  
  
Oh papa I signed up for the war today. I did it because I wanted to help save people and I want you to be proud of me. You left me here all alone and I didn't know what else to do. So many of our boys are over they're fighting for what is right. I hope that I can help out. But most of all I hope that I will come home alive. Not in a box. I hope when I go over to Korea I won't be stationed to close to the front. I'm scared but I know I will be brave just like you were. I know you will always be with me, day and night.  
  
I hope that you will look after mother for me.  
  
Your daughter Tamara  
  
I put my letter with the rest of them. There were so many of them, one from the day I graduated from primary school, the day I got my appendix out, the day I almost lost my virginity asking for him to forgive me, the day I graduated from high school, the day I graduated from med school, the day I got engaged and the time I asked him what I should do when I found him cheating on me, then the day I broke it off. I wrote to my father and told him of all my important decisions.  
  
I went to her bedroom and fell onto my bed and slowly fell into a daze thinking of what might happen to me. The following day I packed my bag for basic training.  
  
That night mother and I had dinner with Dr. Pierce. It went off quiet well, he never mentioned the talk that we had, I was grateful about that. After the dinner we had coffee, and Dr. Pierce was soon off.  
  
'You better go to bed you have a big day ahead of you.'  
  
I went up to bed that night thinking of how mother was ignoring tomorrow. Mama dealt with things in her own way, ignoring them. Mama didn't talk about me leaving to Dr. Pierce. I couldn't believe that mama was dealing with it this way. I had trouble sleeping that night. Little did I know that my mother was grieving in her own way. My mother came into her baby's room and placed a note and a package into my duffel bag, I knew that she wouldn't and couldn't be there when me her own baby left the next morning.  
  
The following day I woke up and went down stairs with my duffel bag. I couldn't find mama any were. I knew that mama was ignoring today. I got me duffel bag and went out the door. I got into the beeping taxi waiting for me outside to the bus depot were I was being picked up by a bus. Three hours later I had arrived at the camp. I was over run with to many emotions. I was frustrated at my mother, because she wouldn't say goodbye. I wouldn't be seeing her for five weeks. I knew the next five weeks would be hell. When I finally went into the cabin I noticed that I was bunked with three other ladies.  
  
'Hi, I'm Tamara,' I said as I walked into the room and dumped my bag on a spare cot.  
  
'I'm Sam,' said a tall thin lady.  
  
'And I'm Max,' said a medium built lady.  
  
'Shelby,' said a small young girl.  
  
The four of us made small talk. Chatting about were we came from and what we did. They were all nurses and happy that there was a female doctor amongst the male dominated profession.  
  
When I opened my duffel bag I found my mothers package and letter.  
  
Dear baby,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't be with you when you left this morning, I just couldn't, you are my baby, and it was to hard. Now I know how hard it was for my mother to say goodbye to me when I left for the war. I left you a present my mother gave me one, when I left for war, I know how stressful it is over there, and I hope this will help some how. See you in a month! Love your Mama.  
  
Though it was a short letter it meant a lot to me, my mama did care about me. It seems so petty when I looked back upon it five weeks later. I was right when I said that it would be hell. It was hell if it could be it was worse then hell. But I had other women to help me get through it. I had to crawled under things and I had things shot at my, I had to get up at dawn and I went to bed at 11.00 after doing god knows what, it all seemed like a dream when I got home. I couldn't wait to see my mother. I knew it would be hard for my mother to see me again because she had already said goodbye once.  
  
Three hours later I was home, I didn't really know if I should knock at the door or not. After five minutes of thinking about it I went straight on it and whished I had knocked. I walked in and saw my mother and Dr Pierce kissing. 'Oh god I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Oh darling I didn't expect you home till later this afternoon,' said her mother, thinking it was nothing; they were only kissing, thank god.  
  
'Oh sorry bout that I caught the early bus home,' I said as I put my duffel bag down and hugged mama, I didn't let her go for so long it was like I was a baby again and I needed my mother and if I let her go everything good will go away and everything and will come back again. 'I liked the letters you sent me they were comforting, it was hell there, I don't want to go any more,' I said nearly in tears.  
  
'I think I might go home,' said Dr. Pierce getting up.  
  
'Oh please stay, I need all the gossip,' I said with a smirk. Her mother gave her a playful wack.  
  
The three talked and chatted. It was fun to back in the cove. 


	2. Leaving

Leaving!  
  
'I'm leaving tomorrow at 1200,' I said after I got off the phone. We had talked and already had two glorious days together. Mama told me about her and Dr Pierce and told me about Hawkeye.  
  
'Oh that's early,' said mother upset.  
  
'I know but we have all night,' I said putting another smirk on my face, 'but I would understand if you wanted to be left alone.'  
  
'Oh don't be silly,' said Dr. Pierce not understanding the joke, 'We want to talk to you about what went on when you were at camp some more.'  
  
The three of us talked into early morning, 'I should really go to bed,' I said at 1.30.  
  
'Yes I think you should you need to get up at 10.00,' said mother.  
  
'Good night,' I said as I went off to my bedroom. *How good it is to finally be home!* I slept with out a peep that night no loud interruptions telling me to get up because we had to bug out. I awoke the next day at 8.30 my mother thought I deserved a sleep in. I had just gotten use to a hot shower and now I had to leave it. I was still tired from the five weeks and I shouldn't have really stayed up that late last night. When I got out of the shower I was meet by my mother. I was stark naked and mother just came in. 'You'd think by the time I'm 30 I would get some privacy.'  
  
'I want to give you something,' said my mother, 'here it's a pendant that my mother gave me before I headed of to war.' It was a pretty pendant, mother pinned it on my Class A's. I didn't like the look of them. By the time they were ready and had breakfast it was 11.00 and we need to get there by 11.30 so we drove off in the car. I felt like a 12-year-old girl again heading off to summer camp. But I was 30-years-old and heading off to Korea.  
  
'Mama I'll make this easy for you,' I said. I then kissed my mother on each side of her cheeks and said, 'god bless you. I don't know how hard it is for you but this is hard for me.' I got my duffel bag and checked in. I was told that I should board the plane that was arriving in 10 mins. 10 mins later I got onto the plane and sat in the seat on my ticket. The person who was supposed to be sitting with me wasn't there so I choose the window seat. *At least Mama will have some one to keep her company in more than one way* I waved goodbye to mama and saw mama waving back with tears down her check.  
  
I noticed some one sit down next to me turned to see who the person was and ask if she wanted some more space and I realised who it was. It was 'SAM!' the girl from basic training.  
  
'Hello there, thought you might like some company,' she said the two girls talked about training and their parents and what they had been up to in the last three days. It was a long trip to Korea stopping at Boston, Hawaii, Tokyo, and then Soul. It was a long trip but when we finally arrived in Soul the two of use said our good byes and went off to our posts.  
  
'Captain Parker?' asked a small fellow, to a man who looked grumpy from a bad flight. *boy there are some young people here*  
  
'Yes here,' said Tamara going up to him.  
  
'Oh sorry,' said the boy to the man he miss took for Tamara.  
  
'Tamara,' she said shaking hands.  
  
'I'm Corporal O'Riley.'  
  
'You got a first name solider?' asked Tamara.  
  
'Yes Ma'am its Walter but every one calls me Radar,' he said walking off to the jeep.  
  
I followed him to the jeep and got in. I wanted to ask so many questions about were I was going and what I was going to do all I really new was the I was going to a M*A*S*H unit. The M*A*S*H units were the best surgical units around. But still I wanted to know if I would be the only female doctor. To tell you the truth I was scared shitless, if there was a nicer word for it I would use it so I will put it plainly I was scared. 'So how long till we get to the unit?'  
  
'Oh about 2 hours,' he said a bit shy. He started the jeep and we took off. The two of us made small talk about back home and were we came from.  
  
'Were did you come from?' asked Radar.  
  
'Maine,' said Tamara.  
  
'Oh really there is a doctor that comes from Maine,' he said wondering if the two had meet before.  
  
'Maine is a big place,' I said wondering who it might be. I might have meet him at a conference.  
  
Before too long we were finally there. We had arrived at M*A*S*H 4077th.  
  
I couldn't believe it there were nurse and doctors everywhere.  
  
'Were in the blast have you been Radar?' yelled an elderly man.  
  
'Sorry sir it took a lot long than I expected to get the Captain,' replied Radar.  
  
Wounded had arrived just as we had come in. I got out of the jeep, and went to the nearest wounded, 'Nurse get him some penicillin.' The nurse did what she was told. An old man of about 60 came up to me when I went to the next wounded, 'What in the blast are you doing?'  
  
'I'm Captain Parker, I'm a doctor,' she said saluting him.  
  
'That's great, I'm glad to see you. Why don't you go and get scrubbed up? Boy you couldn't have come at a better time we've got a lot of wounded and we are short,' he said as he guided her to the scrub room. Three doctors were all ready in there. I didn't know what to do so she went up to the Col. who was getting scrubbed up, 'Excuse me Col. what do I do know?'  
  
He showed me to a table and asked a man, in a dress, for a patient. A wounded man was rushed in and I was given some gloves and started on the wounded.  
  
'I'm Major Houlighan, it's a pleasure to meet a female with such talent,' said a blonde nurse coming up to me.  
  
'Why thank you,' I said quietly, concentrating on the wounded. We didn't say much to each other after that, 'I'm a bit nervous and scared.'  
  
'Who isn't?' she said, 'I'm scared out of my brains.'  
  
'I'm glad I'm not the only one.'  
  
'Another one here, lets make it rare this time,' said a man who looked oddly familiar. Once I had finished my patient I went up to him. He was stuck he didn't know what to do with a wounded mans arm.  
  
'You can save it,' I said to him.  
  
'How?' he asked shocked. *is that a woman? It is. Wow!*  
  
I showed him the way to do it and every one observed me carefully. Making sure they didn't miss a thing.  
  
TBC READ AND REVIEW 


	3. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face!  
  
After we had finished with the last wounded, the five doctors went out and took off our gowns. I was the last one out and noticed why the man seemed so familiar to me. It was Hawkeye, my next-door neighbour. I went over to the taps and washed my hands and as Hawkeye was about to leave when I turned around and pinched his butt, 'I thought you would at least say hello to a friend. Korea has made you mental. That's right you already were.'  
  
Hawkeye looked at me and yelled, 'Tam Tam!' he went over and hugged me tightly.  
  
'Hey Hawk,' I said as we hugged, 'never call me that again!'  
  
'It's so good to see you. Col. BJ, Frank this is my neighbour from back home Tamara,' Hawk said as we shook hands. 'Tam you have no idea how glad I am to see some one from back home.'  
  
'You have no idea how comforting it is to see some one I know,' I said as we walked out to the mess tent. 'Col. would you know were my bags are?'  
  
'Yes Radar put them in your tent,' he said pointing to a tent with my name on it.  
  
'Oh thank you,' I said as we entered the mess tent. It was breakfast and a lot of people were in the tent. 'This food is awful, worse than basic training,' I said as we got to the table and started to eat. I kept quiet after that letting the men talk and bicker. Major Houlighan soon joined us at the table. I started to talk to her about back home, and that Hawkeye was my next-door neighbour and that they went to med-school together and he was like my big brother.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt your chat ladies but I would like to see Captain Parker about the duty roster in my office,' said Col. Potter.  
  
I followed him to his office, which was a lot different than I was expecting. He explained to me about my duties as an officer, and what was expected of me. After the talk I went to my tent and started to unpack my things.  
  
I didn't really know what to do, as I never really had much free time on my hands. So I decided to go to sleep. I was awoken up later by a knock at her door. I got up and noticed that it was quiet dark and turned on my light and opened my door. 'Hello? Who is it?' she asked.  
  
'Oh fine time to take asleep!' said a man's voice, I noted it as Hawk.  
  
'What do you want?' I asked trying to sound pathetic.  
  
'To talk silly! What else? We haven't really talked much lately with me not writing back to your letters and all. And plus I want to know everything about Crabapple Cove,' he said.  
  
'There so much to tell you I wouldn't know were to start,' I said as I went out of my tent. 'I need food though.'  
  
'You have always been about food haven't you?' he asked.  
  
'Yes and always will be. What do we do around here for fun?' I asked as we went to the mess tent for dinner.  
  
'We'll the men have a poker game on Tuesday and we have an officers club to drink at and offcourse we have post-op duty and our insanity,' he said.  
  
'Really you mean you really haven't change in 2 years? Your still insane and drink way to much, and lose all your money while your drunk?' I asked teasing him.  
  
'Well no not really. But can you still hold your food down when you go into surgery?' he asked.  
  
'Umm no not really, but that's just a digestive problem, I've even diagnosed my self,' I said proudly.  
  
'The wounded should stay away from you,' he said teasing her. *She's changed so much it's like she's grown out of a teenage girl to a woman*  
  
*He hasn't changed a bit still moronic and cute* 'So the food stays the same?'  
  
'Yeah but this is good compared to other days,' he said, as they were getting there food.  
  
*Yuk this looks gross* 'How can you stand this?' I asked.  
  
'Your stomach gets use to it,' said Hawkeye as they went to their table, 'so what's the latest gossip in Crabapple Cove?'  
  
'Um me signing up, Marc cheating on me, Jodi Martin is pregnant,' she said stopping trying to figure out what else, she was sure she was missing something. 'Stumpy stoped asking me out. James and Danni are getting married. Danni finished her degree in teaching and that's an over view of it.'  
  
'What wait one minute, Jodi is pregnant again? I can't wait to see that tiny girl with a big stomach! Oh boy I'll get that Marc Taylor when I get home! He better run when he sees me. He cheated on you? With who? You were engaged? Nice to keep your neighbour informed,' he said excited.  
  
'Sarah Miller. But don't worry about that, it wasn't anything big we were only engaged for about 6 months and plus he was never my type! Any way what sort of a name is Tamara Taylor? What else I'm sure I'm missing something, oh wait I am! Stumpy has finally given up on me you no that one, Greg Fisher signed up.. and umm I'm so sorry Hawk he was killed in action,' she said.  
  
'What when?' he demanded.  
  
'Um a month ago, mum told me when I got back from basic training, I'm really sorry he was a great guy,' I said, he was a close friend to the both of them.  
  
'Oh god I can't believe that,' he said. *How can this war take so many precious people, I can't stand it any more*  
  
'I just remembered some really important news the best news well I think it is any way, it's really the best and I helped it happen in a way,' I kept babbling away, on purpose.  
  
'Stop babbling you twit, tell me!' he said even more excited.  
  
'Well I don't think I'm the person that should be telling you this, its really quite important news really it is, really great news I tell you, ok, ok stop giving me death stares, a certain Widow and Widower are dating can you guess who they are?' she asked.  
  
'Um Old Gratful and Miss Maden?' he asked shocked.  
  
'No, old Gratful died remember, just before you left, you'll never guess it'll take you all night,' she said getting up from the table and putting her tray with the rest and Hawk followed her.  
  
'Who could it be,' he said directing her to the officers club, 'no not Dinky and your mum?'  
  
'Are you kidding, he's a pig.'  
  
They were know in the officers club and were waved to Col. Potter's table. 'Hello Col.'  
  
'What are you drinking?' asked Hawk.  
  
'Beer thanks,' I said then turned to the Col. Hawk returned soon after with two beers and placed one next to me.  
  
'So you still have no idea who might be dating?' I asked.  
  
'Oh can I guess?' asked the Col.  
  
'But you don't know any one in our town,' I said confused.  
  
'Oh I feel like I do with all the stories Hawkeye has told,' said the Col. 'Is it the widow and widower?'  
  
Tamara scrunched up her face, 'Please Col. you're to good let Hawkeye guess. It is so obvious you could hit it over the head.'  
  
'I've got it. It had either go to be my dad and Kay or my dad and your mum?' he asked.  
  
'Yes it's mum and your dad,' I said with a smile. *At least if they get married we will be closer.*  
  
'That's fantastic who do we have to thank for that?'  
  
'Well I guess I helped out a little. I told your dad before I left for basic training that my mum might get lonely and when I came back I caught them making out,' I said making a face, 'not a nice site.'  
  
The there of us were joined by BJ and Frank and Margaret, and for the rest of the night, chatting about home, and about Mrs. Potter and surgical advancements. At the end of the night everyone headed for there tents.  
  
TBC 


End file.
